


Pajarraco

by Cere_Ender



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cere_Ender/pseuds/Cere_Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un episodio de la adolescencia del Pingüino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajarraco

Eran las once de la mañana cuando el jovencito y rechoncho Oswald de catorce años entraba en la cafeteria de la escuela, solo, como siempre. El mundo le rechazaba por su aspecto, su nariz larga y picuda le hacía parecer un ave, no carroñera, pero tampoco mansa; su cuerpo, bastante regordete no atraía a la gente a su alrededor y muy a menudo los cuchicheos sobre su persona e insultos le hacían sacar de quicio: “Mira, el Voltor”, ”No, mas bien es un Tucán”, ”Que tipo mas raro”, ”Si tuviera alas seguro que ni si quiera podría volar, como una gallina”, “GALLINA”. Intentaba pasar de largo de esos estúpidos comentarios, así que lo primero que hizo fue mantenerse en silencio e ir a un rincón apartado después de comprar su correspondiente comida.  
-Eh, pajarraco.  
Un chico de el mismo curso y otros dos compañeros de este le cortaron el paso. Los populares estudiantes, si podía llamarse así, vestían su uniforme del club de futbol americano, el que parecía el jefe (quien había advertido a Oswald) tenía pelo rubio y ojos claros, todo lo mas parecido al canon de jugador de futbol americano con chicas rodeándole y siendo el mas popular de todo el centro. Con un gruñido el aguileño Oswald preguntó.  
-¿Qué?  
-El dinero del almuerzo-Ordenó el chico-.  
-No sé si tu pequeña cabeza podrá procesar lo que acaba de suceder hace unos instantes cuando he entregado el dinero a la jefa de cocina, pero ya no lo tengo-Respondió con tranquilidad Oswald. No es que le intimidara mucho, pero sí tenía en cuenta de que los tres chicos le sacaban casi dos cabezas cada uno debido a su baja estatura, a la vez de la alta de ellos-.  
-¿Me estas llamando idiota, pajarraco?  
-Estas usando el término “pajarraco” como algo despectivo, los pájaros no lo son.  
-¿Vaya, eres un defensor de los animales? –el chico empezó a remangarse- ¿Acaso vienes de una reserva o algo así?  
-Oh, sí. Tu madre te manda recuerdos.  
Al decir estas últimas palabras los dos compañeros del chico cambiaron su expresión facial a una mas hostil, y a su vez el rubio propinó un manotazo a la bandeja del joven Oswald Cobblepot que resonó por toda la sala y que provocó que toda la gente girara la vista en ese momento al lugar procedente del ruido a grito de “¡Pelea!¡Pelea!".  
-Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir, Gallina.  
El popular,gigante para Oswald, lanzó un puñetazo. Pero cuando todo el mundo esperaba un golpe seco en la cara del muchacho, lo que vieron fue a éste elevando al mastodonte y haciéndolo caer sobre una de las mesas con su propia fuerza. De golpe todos los vitoreos dedicados a la triada desaparecieron dejando la cafetería en silencio. Lo que todos no sabían es que Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot estaba estudiando Judo y boxeo como deporte personal, aunque debido a su fisionomía no podía cambiar su aspecto bajito y rechoncho.  
Los otros dos chicos se abalanzaron sobre él y con un par de movimientos lanzó a uno de los dos por los aires haciéndolo golpear contra una columna no sin antes propinarle tres directos, dos jags y un uppercut , que lo dejó tieso en el suelo. Pero cuando observaba como volaba, el segundo aprovechó para inmovilizarle los brazos a su espalda, oportunidad que el jefazo rubio no iba a desaprovechar para levantarse y crujirse los nudillos.  
-Vas a alucinar ahora, Pajarraco.  
Y cuando todo parecía perdido, otro chico un poco mas alto que su agresor le lanzó a éste un directo a la mejilla que lo tumbó y lo dejó quejándose de rodillas. Justo después, la montaña que había salvado a Cobblepot le liberó del otro muchacho con dos puñetazos y una patada en el estomago. Y en cuanto fue liberado, Oswald le dejó un billete de 10 dólares en el bolsillo y cogió un recogedor metálico (de la mitad de su estatura, mas o menos) que casualmente se encontraba a su lado.  
-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta el término Pajarraco…  
Realizó un swing como si de un partido de golf se tratara con la cabeza del muchacho, y que lo dejó inconsciente. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un palo de regaliz que se llevó a la boca antes de proseguir:  
-Queda mejor… Pingüino.


End file.
